When It Rains
by xThe Anonymous Girlx
Summary: Tifa is in a terrible relationship and can't leave. She always considered herself strong, but what happens when her enemy is someone she loves most? Will she forgive him or walk out the door and never look back? Rated M for implications and language.
1. Chapter 1

Tifa stopped in the driveway of her and her boyfriend's home. She sighed. Wanting to pass the time before another argument. The only good thing about this entire situation was the make up sex. They would fight and then he would apologize and she would give in yet again. What is wrong with her? Why did she give in so quick? Why did she stay with him? Tifa rested her head on the steering wheel. What was the point? He hated her job as a barmaid. She used to think it was jealousy or something, but he proved her wrong.

He didn't care about her. Or at least Tifa didn't think he did. Why was she with him? Why is she living with him? Tifa would always have this inner conflict before she walked through that door. The door that welcomed her into arguments and pointless badgering. She debated whether or not she should get out of the car. What was the point? Tifa could sleep outside and he wouldn't care. All he wants is the sex. They tolerated each other just for the end result. That shouldn't happen. Tifa should feel welcome in her own home and want to go home, but she found herself sitting in her car, not knowing what the hell was going to happen when she walked through her front door.

Tifa took a deep breath and unbuckled. She grabbed her purse and keys and, with every fiber of her body, forced her way out of the car. She walked up to the door and unlocked it. She stepped inside, closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst. Nothing. It was quiet. She did see his car outside didn't she? She slowly opened her eyes. Nothing. Tifa began walking toward the kitchen. No one. Tifa still didn't leave her guard down. She knew it was off to have a day without fighting. Unless he was passed out drunk.

Tifa went for the stairs. She slowly walked up them. What the hell? Why was it so quiet? She went and checked in the guest rooms first. MAybe his parents came and surprised him? Maybe hers did? She made it to her bedroom. She held her breath as she opened the door. Tifa boiled with anger at the sight with him and Aerith. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Tifa shouted and startled them both. Aerith didn't pretend all innocent. She simply smirked. Tifa walked over and ripped the sheets off of them both. "You think this is funny Aerith? Get the fuck out of my house." She stood, but not quick enough for Tifa's anger.

Tifa grabbed her by the upper arm and forcefully walked her outside. "But my clothes!"

"I will be sure to mail them. You still live on twat boulevard correct?" Tifa said as she threw her out of the house and locked the front door. She stormed back upstairs to see him half dressed. "Oh I am not even done with you! In MY bed? In MY home? You must be mentally ill."

"Not like you are home anyways!" HE exclaimed.

"That is your sorry excuse? What are you an army wife? Grow a fucking pair! Get the fuck over it!"

"Tifa! Fuck off! I am tired of all this shit you start!"

"_I _start? As in _me_? You are the one that brought, not just anyone, but that slut here! You knew I was still fucked up from before! She ruined everything for me last time! It isn't going to happen again!"

"Maybe you are the problem? Ever think of that? You are so fucking high maintenance!"

"You want to know high maintenance? You are such a fucking slob! All you do is make a mess! And while you are whoring around, I am home cleaning your shit up! I am sorry that I work late! I am trying to pay some of the bills! Question? Have you even been going to work? Or are you so braindead you got your sorry ass fired? Or maybe you are such a fucking cunt that you suck off your boss to keep the job!"

"What the fuck? At least I don't dress like a whore to get easy money! I actually do shit! Not just prance around infront of half drunk or completely wasted men! Tell me have you gotten raped yet? It is bound to happen wearing that slutty get up."

Tifa backhanded him and shouted, "GO TO HELL!"

"AS LONG AS YOU WON'T BE THERE!" Tifa bit her tongue so she could restrain herself from screaming again. The neighbors were probably waking up or calling the police. She turned around and grabbed a duffel bag. She began grabbing clothes and putting it in there. His voice softened. "Tifa what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." She zipped it up and turned to him. "I can't take this. I _won't_ take this." Tifa never had the strength to even get this close to leaving him.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"No, just don't apologize. I am done with this. I can't live like this."

"Tifa I really didn't mean it. I am just sick of the fighting. I mean maybe this-I don't know. Please don't leave."

"No I can't do this anymore. I have to be strong."

"You can be strong here." He came towards her and rested a hand on her shoulder. Tifa bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. This isn't working."

"It can work. Just please." Tifa looked away and felt tears form in her eyes. He then took her into his arms and kissed her. She immediately forgot about the fight. Forgot about Aerith. Forgot about leaving. All there was, was him. That is how love should be, not a never ending roller coaster. She wrapped her arms around his neck. HE lifted her onto the dresser. She rested her forehead against his when they pulled away. "I am a complete fool if I stay."

"But you are my fool," he said and his blue eyes lit up slightly, with love? No it wasn't that. He cared for her but she wouldn't recognize the look of love. She saw it in the faces and eyes of younger couples.

It was more hope. Yes, hope. Something as simple as a look but can be a complete motivation. The slightest bit could drive someone to the end of the earth. Yes he had hope. That was enough for her. That he never gave up. That no matter how tattered the situation he would always have a small spark of hope.

Tifa smiled and softly laughed. She looked into his eyes once again and she could tell he expected no less from her. Tifa sighed and said, "And that is what makes it worth it, Genesis.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa woke in the morning in an empty bed. She sat up with the sheets wrapped around her. The scent of Genesis' cologne still lingered in the room. She sighed. Figured she would be home alone until she smelt breakfast. Tifa cocked her head to the side involuntarily. She then stood and threw on a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts and went downstairs. Tifa found herself in the kitchen looking at Genesis as he cooked. There were flowers on the table and they were her favorite, pink roses. Genesis would always do something nice in the morning. After their fights he would always attempt to make up for it by getting her flowers or something.

Tifa walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel him lightly chuckle. "Good morning."

"Morning," she said and kissed his bare back.

"Do you like your flowers?" Genesis asked as he turned to face her. He leaned down and kissed her. She nodded in the kiss and pulled away.

"Of course I do. You know they are my favorite."

"Really? I had no idea!" Genesis said sarcastically. Tifa smiled. He turned back and put breakfast on two plates and handed her one. They ate pretty quick and in silence. He got up and put his dish in the sink. "I have to go to work but I will see you tonight. I know you have it off. Dress in something nice." Tifa grinned and nodded. He kissed her forehead and left. Tifa cleaned the dishes and went upstairs to find something.

Tifa went looking in her closet and about an hour after searching she found a black strapless dress. She had no clue what was happening that was so important. Maybe she forgot something? Oh she would hear an incessant ear full if she forgot. Shit. Tifa called Genesis' partner. He picked up. "Hey Tifa. Is everything okay?"

"Hey Angeal. Yes everything is fine. I totally forgot something I guess I forgot to write it down. Do you know if Genesis had any plans tonight? Anything related to work or anything?"

"No Tifa. I am sorry, I don't. Nothing work related for sure, but he is pretty private about family and home life. So I couldn't tell you about that part."

"Oh okay. Well thanks Angeal. I will figure it out. I am sure it was something stupid or little. I am forgetful. Thank you anyways."

"You are welcome and if you need anything I am just a dial away."

Tifa laughed. "Okay. Thanks again. Bye."

"Good bye." As soon as they hung up Tifa got to work with her hair and makeup. What ever it was she had to look nice maybe it would make up for her forgetting. Maybe he planned something for them two tonight. But it was a long shot. Genesis was never spontaneous. She straightened her wavy hair and did her make up. She slid on her black dress and grabbed a pair of black stilettos.

* * *

><p>When the front door opened she heard two voices. Tifa immediately stood and went to the door. She saw Genesis and the back of a black haired man. "Um Genesis?" Tifa asked quietly.<p>

"Hey Tifa."

"Um who is this?" Tifa asked referring to the man who had his back still facing her obviously looking at the house.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"I am sorry. It must've slipped my mind," Tifa mumbled.

"Um will you go grab your bag out of the car? I need a moment with her," Genesis said to the man. As soon as the guy left she gulped. "How the fuck did you manage to forget my brother was coming?" Genesis asked pissed.

"That is your brother?"

"Yes! What the hell did you think this morning when I said dress nice?"

"Well God forbid you are spontaneous! Anyways I am sorry that your brother isn't my first priority! I have shit to do also and meeting your brother isn't on the top of my to do list!"

"You are such a whore."

"What the fuck? How did you get that from what I just said? Look if my brother came over you wouldn't give a shit! So why am I supposed to make your brother my primary issue?"

"Because he is the only real family I have left!"

"What about your parents?"

"They stopped talking to me forever ago! You are the only thing they think I have done right! Apparently they are greatly mistaken!"

"Don't treat me like shit and I wouldn't be a bitch! Look for the time your brother is here I will be on my best behavior but I swear if you step even an inch out of line so help me God I will make an ass out of you. Now smile and pretend to be happy he is coming."

Genesis' brother walked in the door and Tifa got a look at his face. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had enchanting blue eyes to match his brother's but his hair was midnight black unlike Genesis' fiery red hair. Tifa stood there in silence for a second, taken aback by this stranger's features. "Here's your keys, Genesis," the stranger said.

"Thanks."

"I don't believe I have met your girlfriend."

"Hi. I am Tifa. Tifa Lockhart. So you are Genesis' brother?"

"Yes. Zack. Zack Fair, First Class SOLDIER." He stuck out his hand to shake hers. Tifa shook his hand. She felt a small electric current through her arm when their hands met. She pulled back maybe too abruptly but he looked at her the same way she looked at him. Confused, intrigued, and attracted. Tifa mentally slapped herself. She couldn't allow herself to think this about her boyfriend's brother!

"I am so sorry. I completely forgot you were coming today. I am very forgetful," Tifa said kindly.

"It is totally okay. Genesis used to have to remind me of everything when we were younger. Right, Geny?"

Tifa held back a laugh. "Geny?" Tifa asked as she looked up at Genesis.

"Genesis! You didn't tell her about your old nickname? It was hilarious! He dated this chi-"

"Zack stop. She doesn't need to hear all about that."

"Nawh! Genesis it is funny! She will laugh!"

"I said no Zack."

Zack held up his hands in a surrendering way and he took a step back. "Alright! Alright! I won't."

"Thank you let me grab a jacket and we can go out to dinner, because I am guessing Tifa didn't make anything," Genesis said bitterly.

"Okay we will head out to the car," Tifa said. Genesis nodded and went upstairs. Zack and Tifa walked outside. "Sorry about that. He gets frazzled. He isn't very...um..."

"Nice?" Zack asked chuckling.

Tifa laughed. "Sure."

"Hey don't apologize for him. He can be a prick. I just can't believe how long you've stayed with him. He has to get annoying after a while. Doesn't he?"

Tifa smiled. "Yes, but I pull through. I keep him in check."

Zack raised an eyebrow and smirked. He leaned against the car with his arms crossed. "Oh do you now?"

"You bet."

"Do you keep all your men in check Miss Lockhart?" Zack asked. Tifa was saved from blushing when Genesis walked out causing her to turn.

"You two ready?" Genesis asked.

"More ready than I'll ever be," Zack said and climbed into the now unlocked car. She was going to have to keep her guard up with Zack around. Tifa knew it wasn't right but she was almost angry Genesis came out when he did


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was mainly Zack and Genesis catching up. Tifa didn't feel out of place she would laugh at some of their childhood memories. They got home and Genesis was pretty drunk so Zack drove. Genesis went to bed and Tifa cleaned up a little downstairs. "Hey," Zack said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi. If you are looking for alcohol there is some in the fridge. Oh and we have water in there too." He nodded and grabbed a bottle of water.

"So how are you and Genesis? I didn't really hear much about you guys at dinner." Tifa froze a bit. She didn't really know how to answer that.

"Um I guess we are fine. I mean no one is perfect."

"Well yeah, but Genesis has a lot of faults."

Tifa slightly smiled. "Nobody's perfect."

"Tell me has he hit you?" Zack asked. Tifa didn't answer. She simply looked away. He knew the answer when he asked it. "You know you deserve better? He is lucky to have someone like you."

"Zack sto-"

"But I bet you put up a good fight. Tell me how many girls did he cheat on you with? How many times have you _almost_ left him?"

"Okay Zack that is enough."

"I am sorry. Plenty of girls have been with him thinking that they can change him. No one can Tifa. HE has always been that way since our parents fought like that. He is a lost cause." He stepped closer to her.

"I am not a quiter."

"Oh I figured that. You are quite the trooper. But is it really worth it? What happens if you get pregnant? What if he hits you then?" Tifa couldn't answer. Did he honestly think she didn't think about that before? "You deserve better." HE almost leaned in and kissed her. It was in the heat of the moment. Maybe it was his goal the whole time, but she stopped him before their lips connected.

"Zack, I am many things. I am a fighter. I am a barmaid. I am intelligent, but one thing I a sure as hell not, is a cheater. I am not going to stoop to his level and you think you are better? He cheated on me in our own bed. I refuse to go that low."

"Don't you want to get the slightest revenge on him? Even if only you know?"

"I will not do something I will regret. Goodnight, Zack." She began away when he pulled her to him and almost kissed her. HE pulled away and smirked.

"Goodnight to you too, Tifa," he said then let her go. She was speechless and turned around and walked out. What the fuck did she just do? Why did he know how to make her feel dizzy? She was going to hell.

She went upstairs and found Genesis drunkenly awake. "Hey, I thought you were going to sleep?" Tifa asked, kindly.

"Shut the fuck up. I'll sleep when I am dead."

"Keep that fucking attitude up it will happen sooner than you think," Tifa snapped.

"What did you just say to me?"

Tifa sighed. "Let's just not fight today. I don't want to deal with this."

"Come here."

"Gen-"

"Tifa come here." Tifa held her breath as she walked over to him. She was going to get hit for talking back. He had no self control when he was drunk. HE pulled her to him and kissed her. "I'm sorry, Tifa. I can be a dick."

"I-It's okay."

She woke up in the morning with Genesis still asleep. Tifa didn't want to have to go downstairs and face what was coming when she was alone with Zack. She wasn't afraid of what he would do she was afraid of herself. Tifa looked over at Genesis. Why did he have to cheat on her? Why did he have to make everything so difficult? Tifa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Against her better judgement, she got dressed and went downstairs.

It was empty she sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Why so relieved Tifa?" Zack asked. She wanted to turn around and hit him for ruining her peace but she couldn't it wasn't the same as if Genesis said something like that. It was different, more interested than smart-ass. Tifa turned to him.

"No reason. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Zack asked stepping closer to you.

"Please Zack. Don't do this. Not now. For the love of God your brother can wake up any moment!"

"Stop what?" She rolled her eyes then Tifa saw Genesis out of the corner of her eye.

"Genesis! Good Morning!" Tifa said quickly and went over to him. She kissed him lightly. She looked back at Zack who looked slightly disappointed and pissed.

"Morning, Tifa. Zack, how did you sleep?" Genesis asked and got a glass of water.

"Good, peacefully," Zack said and looked at Tifa.

"Well um I am gonna make breakfast!" Tifa said trying to out herself from the conversation.

"Okay," Genesis said and kissed her. The whole thing was extremely awkward for Tifa.

Zack found himself occasionally glancing at his brother's girlfriend. He felt kind of bad but he knew Genesis's reputation with girls. HE was abusive and a cheater. Zack felt terrible, but he couldn't help it. "So Zack do you have a girlfriend?" Genesis asked. Zack notice Tifa tense slightly at the question. HE smirked.

"I have my eye on someone," Zack said. Tifa suddenly dropped a bowl.

Why was he doing this to her? Tifa bent down and picked up the bowl. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Well Tifa has a sister. I don't know if she is going to be as great as the girl you have your eye on but it might be worth it." Tifa bit her lip. Fuck no. She was not going to let her sister go out with Zack. She couldn't explain it to Genesis, nor Zack.

"Um actually she is out of town so too bad," Tifa said more bitterly than intended.

Tifa finished breakfast and then left to go to the gym. She needed to run everything off.


	4. Chapter 4

Tifa came back to her house and threw her work out bag in the entry way. Genesis's car was gone and she wanted nothing more than to pass out. She walked upstairs. She walked down the hall to her bedroom when she ran into a soaking wet Zack with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked down at her. She was wearing tight yoga pants and a tank top. He helped her up.

"Well hello. How did we end up in this fortunate situation?" Zack asked with a smirk.

"I was at the gym and I can guess you were in the shower?"

"Genesis went to work. They called him in for something."

"Okay," Tifa said straightening herself out a little.

"So what do you want to do while we are here. In the house. Alone," he said with that taunting smirk never leaving his face.

"Well I am going to take a shower. I don't really care what you decide to do," Tifa said and walked to her room.

She got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her and walked to her dresser. The bedroom door opened and arms went around her. "Hey Genesis. How was work?" Tifa asked when she felt lips graze over her neck. He mumbled something that she couldn't hear or understand. She turned around and saw Zack. She gasped, but he silenced her with his lips on hers. She was startled at first but then she gave in. Tifa couldn't contain herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him.

Zack pulled away. "There is too much tension between us."

Tifa nodded a little breathless. "Too much."

"And there is only one way to get rid of it," he said with a smirk and kissed her again. They fell back on the bed and Tifa was on top of him.

"We can't do this," she said. He looked up at her.

"I can." He pulled her back to him and she kissed his neck. Then she pulled away again.

"But he is your brother. How can you be so nonchalant?"

"Tifa, he cheats on you and he hurts you. Why would you care?"

"Because I have a conscience?"

"So do I but obviously he doesn't. Live a little. If you want to stop we can."

Tifa took a deep breath and kissed him again. Damn why did he have to be right?

Tifa stared at the ceiling. "We are terrible people," she muttered.

"No we just were unfortunate to meet each other in these circumstances."

"Doesn't change the fact that I am a whore."

"No you aren't."

Tifa covered her face with her hands. "But I am! I have never cheated on anyone before!"

"So? Considering how many times he has cheated on you I am surprised you two aren't in an open relationship."

"He can be such a fucking dick! If he wasn't, this would have never happened..." Tifa sighed. "Can we just pretend like this never happened?"

"Of course."

"Okay the second I step out of this bed, this never happened. You simply were watching TV and I spent most of the day at the gym. Are we clear?" He nodded. She got out of the bed. "Well I am going to take a shower and since you weren't here when I got in you won't be here when I get out." Tifa turned to her bathroom and turned on her shower for the second time. "What have I done?"

Tifa went downstairs and began to work on dinner. She heard the front door unlock then open, it closed and then there was a sound of padding up the stairs. She ignored it. Probably just Genesis coming home. She avoided talking to Zack the entire afternoon. It was just too uncomfortable. She heard a noise upstairs. She curiosity got the best of her and she went upstairs. Tifa headed for her bedroom door. She opened it to see yet another girl in bed with a very drunk Genesis


	5. Chapter 5

Tifa didn't say anything she simply grabbed her duffel bag she neglected to unpack from the day before. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Tifa?" Genesis then realized as drunk as he was. Tifa turned to him and he saw the tears on her face. "Fuck, I'm-"

"I don't even want to hear it anymore. I am done fighting. I am done pretending. I am just done. Why did I even stay?" Tifa held back sobs.

"T-"

"No, Genesis, just no. You are an ass when you are drunk, you have hit me, and you have cheated on me numerous times. I have seen you in bed with more women than I have slept with you. In all odds, it's over I can't live this way. I am done yelling about it and worrying." Tifa kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Genesis."

She turned from him. "Wait, pl-"

"What are you not understanding?" Tifa asked looking at him one last time then looking at the girl in bed. Then she realized who it was. "Scarlet?" The girl looked at Tifa with a smirk. "You fucking bitch!" Tifa walked over to her now ex best friend and punched her, hard. "Fuck you! Rot in hell you slut!"

"Bitch! That hurt!" Tifa was about to hit her again when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She kicked trying to get to the girl that ruined her life.

"You are so lucky! Sleep with one eye open bitch because I am coming after you!" Tifa screamed. Genesis pulled her in the hallway. "Fuck off Genesis!" Tifa grabbed her duffel bag she dropped in the mix of this. She stormed down the stairs new hot tears slid down her face as she grabbed for the door handle.

"Tifa?" Zack asked. She looked at him. His eyes widened at the tears down her face. "Are you okay did he hurt you?"

"Sleeping with my best friend? Yes, yes he did." Genesis then stumbled downstairs. Tifa glared at him and opened the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here," Tifa said as she walked outside and got in her car. She pulled out of the driveway. She rolled down her windows so she could breathe. She couldn't believe he would do that shit to her. Tifa knew she was speeding but didn't really care. She knew her mascara was probably running down her face now. She laughed out of anger but it didn't strike her as funny.

Tifa came by a hotel and got out of her car. She walked into the lobby. "Can I help you?"

"A room please?" Tifa asked sadly.

"Long night?" The girl behind the counter asked.

"You have no idea." She handed her the room key. Tifa thanked her and went to her room. She dropped her duffel bag and curled up on the bed. She began to sob as she laid back on the bed. After about an hour, she got up and went into the bathroom. She had makeup smeared and running down her face. She sighed and washed her face to clean herself up a bit.

Tifa went back into the room and grabbed an old T-shirt and boxer shorts. She put them on and curled up on the bed. She turned on the TV and drifted to sleep.

Zack turned to his very drunk brother. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Zack shouted, now extremely pissed.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I tried to tell her!" Zack grabbed him by the collar.

"You are sorry? You fucked her best friend! You didn't find anything wrong with this?"

"Zack, I tried..." Genesis looked at him pleadingly.

"No, it's just not good enough," Zack said more than disappointed in him. He walked out the door and got in his rental car.

Tifa woke up in the morning with sun rays peeking through the curtains. She looked at the time. It was ten. She sighed and sat up. There was a knock on the door. Tifa got out of the bed and opened the door. Zack walked in and shut the door behind him. "How are you?" He asked sympathetically.

"How did you find me?" Tifa asked, surprised.

"It took me all night but I went to every hotel near the area. IT nearly took a bribe to get the lady that works at the front desk to tell me your room number."

"Why did you come here?"

"He hurt you Tifa. You deserve better," he said and pulled her into a hug.

"I am no better than he is. I mean I slept with you and you are his brother."

"It was your first offense. It doesn't count."

Tifa nearly sobbed. "But it does! He told me you are all he has left and I went and screwed that up for him. He i-" Tifa was interrupted by his lips on hers.

"Are you done?" She nodded. Zack kissed her again. She snaked her arms around his neck and he pulled her close. They fell back onto the bed when the door opened.

"Tifa?" Genesis asked startled at the sight.

"Genesis? What the fuck are you doing here?


End file.
